The Salvation of Aladdin
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: A desperate situation, two lonely people, will a hero be found? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. How The Mighty Are Fallen

He looked up from his place, the pain in his shoulder refusing him sleep any longer. He gingerly reached up to touch the wound and was shocked to find it bound tightly with clean cloth, the faint scent of healing salve on it. He groaned, using his other arm to push himself into a sitting position. He felt almost unnaturally cool, his aching muscles yelling complain as he rose. The sun shone off some reflective surface, blinding him and causing him to lose what little balance he had. He sunk back onto his cool seat, trying to remember.

A battle. The bandits were by far more numerous than reports had shown. The battalion of guards he had brought were outnumbered three to on. Any one else would have turned tail, returning perhaps with greater forces. But he had seen what they refused too. If they left now, the farming village would be over run with the brigands. They would return to smoldering ash and bones bleached white by the sun. He armed the peasants themselves, knowing the salvation of their home meant more to them than their own lives. They swarmed forward against hopeless odds, the vultures gathered. For no matter who lost, they would win.

He shook himself, his eyes focusing in the piercing light. He put both legs solidly on the ground and stood again, a bit more firm than before. His surroundings seemed familiar, almost home like, but for the darker look to them. Instead of the warm, inviting blue and gold décor, various shades of purple and silver stared back at him as he rose his head. "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing off the palatial architecture. "Hello? I would like to thank whoever has rescued me." He looked around the dome ceiling, and was amazed by what hung above him.

A mural, done by some fabulously talented artist, covered his vision. A piece like this must have cost a fair fortune to have done! The tourniquet was soft and fluid with long, languid strokes fitting the theme. It was in fact, like looking in a mirror. It was the same room he was in now, only more occupied. Three women seemed to be the main focus, each more lovely than the next. They were surrounded by a fair group of men and even other women half clothed, serving them with platters bending under the weight of rich foods. "By Allah."

"You admire the piece?"

Aladdin spun around and suddenly felt embarrassed about his appearance. He stood there, still caked in dirt and sand, his hair having grown scraggly and unwashed, his fine chin covered in beard stubble and his flesh sunburned. He looked far different from the regal, battle armed Sultan who went to defend his people. But before him was a creature of beauty.

Her olive skin was smoothed around a supple, curvaceous frame that spoke of a life at ease. She was a healthy size, not too skinny not with too much around the middle. Her curly light auburn hair was done up in a complicated bun with beads and ribbons tied through out. "Welcome to Strigori, I am the Second Queen Pandora." She put out her hand, and stared up at Aladdin with warm eyes the color of liquid gold.

"Second Queen?" Aladdin asked, taking her hand and proving his status in a single grace filled kiss to her knuckles. "You are the second wife then?" That was quite an honor. A poor dirty beggar (or at least someone who looked like one) being greeted by the Sultan's second bride.

Queen Pandora laughed, a high, flirty sound like little horse bells. "Not at all. We run a matriarchal system in this part of the world. I am the Second Queen in rule at this time. For us, that means I see to judicial matters both native and foreign. Including the greeting of ambassadors from other lands."

Aladdin gave a secretive grin. "I your majesty? An ambassador? Look at me. I am plainly the lowest of the low, a slave set adrift for disobedience on the sands. Clearly you are mistaken."

Pandora smiled at him, altogether pleased at his remark. "Well then beggar, I see you are also a thief! For the cloth you wear, though torn and badly damaged, bares the seal of the Sultan of Agrabah on it's belt." She indicated the cobalt colored belt with the golden Agrabah insignia on it. "So which are you then? Sultan or thief?"

"Would you believe both?" Aladdin found his smile returned as she extended her hand again, taking his hand leading him up the stairs of the harem.

"I know quite well who you are Sultan Aladdin, even in our remote land we have heard of your exploits and heroic actions. Indeed we are deeply honor to receive you here." She adjusted the straps on her dress, a distinctly Greek fashion that suited her frame and color. "Please. Take all the time you wish to prepare yourself. These are your suits for the remainder of your stay here and my fellow monarchs are most eager to hear of your exploits. Especially the one which has brought you to our door." She clapped her hands and a plethora of servants appeared, dressed nearly as well as she herself. "These slaves will be your own. Please, use them at your will." She arched an eye brow as a buxom young blond smiled shyly at him.

"I…" A little of his old self returned. "I thank you for your gifts Queen Pandora. But I only require a bathing servant and a dressing attendant. I am…eager to return home to my wife…" He hesitated, not know how they might receive his other 'spouse' in this part of the world. "And my people."

Pandora nodded and all but two left the room as quietly as they had entered. "You are a strong willed man Sultan. But please, should you wish for companionship, do not hesitate to ask. Your desire to return home will be discussed tonight in presence of the High Queen and our Third." She turned towards the door, the lighting showing that her dress was not as _solid_ as he had though. A shapely behind flashed in his view as she turned the handle. "Fell free to enjoy the gardens and remember, our staff is at your disposal."

"Your generosity is great Queen Pandora. When I return to Agrabah, I will see it is greatly rewarded." Aladdin bowed and turned to the bathing attendant, a middle aged woman with a pleasant face. "You really don't need to help me, I was just being polite…"

"Off to the bath you young scoundrel." She shook her finger in a false scolding manner. "The Queens have ordered me to attend you and I'll not be one to disobey." Aladdin laughed, following the woman's orders and making his way to the bathing hall.

"Well?" A second woman joined Queen Pandora as she exited the guest quarters. "Is he who we thought?"

"Does it matter? He is male, he will do well enough no matter what his name." Pandora sneered at the woman as the drew from the shadow of the arch way into the sunlight. The other woman was as striking as the her friend, with pearl colored flesh under a mass of straight raven hair. She was femininely muscular, not so much as you would notice unless she flexed, which she was now doing with adamant frustration.

"It matters for this!" She argued. "Everything has to be perfect. Everything has to be observed in just the right fashion."

"That's just your military mindset Kali." Pandora turned to face the woman dressed in bright Indonesian skirts, baring both her mid drift and breasts. The skirts themselves were designed to allow swift and precise movement at any time. "Everything doesn't have to be as rigid as your phalanx in battle."

Kali scoffed and set her hands on her hips. "Bah, your still young, you don't yet understand what it means to be…"

"Ladies." A third voice joined, winding around the corridors with languid efficiency. "Please. Kali, go make sure that the dinner preparations are going well. We treat our guests with opulence, not a pig trough." There was a strange, unidentified accent when she spoke, drawling her worlds out as if she was being bothered to move her lips. Her words, however, were obeyed. Kali made a quick bow and headed off to do as she was told.

Pandora shivered as the High Queen appeared. Young she might be, but she was not immune to the power held within this woman's body. "My Queen." She began to bow but she chin was held up by a thin, nimble fingered hand with amazing strength.

"Pandora. The lad is who I predicted yes?" Pandora didn't hesitate, she whispered a yes and the High Queen nodded. "Then all is well." She looked over the younger woman with jade green eyes so sharp they could have seen down into her essence. "What troubles you my little one?" she said with concern. "You have done this before…"

"Yes High Queen…but. There is something about this one. He makes me nervous." Pandora said.

"You are afraid? You did not show it."

"No. Not afraid. He is not like the other men we have found before. There is something more…controlled about him. Even when the blond slave smiled at him he did not waver from though of his home." Pandora tried to meet her Queens eyes but faltered and turned away.

"I have heard rumors from certain sources…perhaps they are true and he does not enjoy the company of our sex." She shook her head. "But he has a wife, and unlike most royal marriages this one was supposed to be for love." She shook her head, shaking out thick burgundy locks around her fine boned face. "We shall find our soon enough, weather or not he wants us too."


	2. Political Game

Mozenrath hated to admit it, and he certainly never would aloud, but he was impressed! Jasmine sat in the throne, evading questions and prying commentary from the councilors, both local and foreign like a true professional. The moment Aladdin had disappeared, the rumors had started, the most flattering of which involved a stressed out and over pressured hero abandoning his duties. But both he and Jasmine knew better. Aladdin would never have abandoned his wife, his country, his kingdom, his people… _or me._ He thought cautiously.

How long had it been now? A year…not quite but close enough. He had even risen in position somewhat from 'that slave boy' to _berdache_ to the royal family. True it still kept him in a harem like position, but it was a far cry from prostitute or conquered slave. And he had gotten permission, (actually he had spent the whole night getting permission) to continue his magical practices. _That_ had cost him. Aladdin had every article brought from the Citadel scanned, documented and checked for any trace of dark magic, much to Mozenrath's chagrin. That had caused a hell of a row when he found out, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Jasmine slammed her fists down on the table and interrupted the sorcerers train of thought. He smiled, after nearly a year he could tell when Jasmine's temper was at it's last restraints, and it was always fun to watch. Jasmine grit her teeth, her dark brown eyes burning like embers on her sweet face. "This discussion…" she strained not to snarl. "Has long past been tabled…" She took a deep breath and stared each man in the eyes. "It has _yet_ to be proven to me in _any_ way shape or form that I should consider him dead. The most I have been given is half sane accounts by broken victims of the battle who can't remember their own name much less if their Sultan survived!" Her voice was being carefully controlled. It was too easy for an angry woman to slip into the high pitched, almost whiny voice when they lost their temper. Jasmine fought hard to sound as deep and firm as a man, that was the only thing these morons recognized for power. Before they could even retaliate she snapped her hands against the throne, silencing them. "I will not be persuaded by any argument to look for a new husband."

"But you majesty, the throne…surely if your husband is found dead you will reconsider?" The tall, sharp looking man from her own council pleaded with her. The look her received was long and calculating.

"I have not yet decided…" Jasmine decided to throw in her own commentary. "I wonder my councilmen, of the loyalty to you own sultan, that when he may lie wounded and stranded, why you lack initiative to seek him out." Without waiting longer than to see their shocked faced, she turned and stormed from the room, Mozenrath waiting until the doors slammed shut to follow.

When he found Jasmine again she was in her room, head bowed down to her pillows and sobbing softly to herself. He debated leaving, a crying woman made him uncomfortable on many levels. He curled his lip in an unsure fashion but saw Jasmine look at him from the corner of her teary eyes. In his own true fashion, Mozenrath crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What are you whimpering about? Don't tell those foolish peacocks got to you?"

Jasmine looked up at him and growled. "You…you…OHUGH!" she stood up and stormed out onto the balcony in a wave of curtains and a huff, but only after launching a pillow at the sorcerers head. Mozenrath arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. There was a very good reason for these hectic emotional outbursts, one that was only partially due to Aladdin's disappearance. He waited for a moment, then followed to see the sultana looking out at the starry sky.

"How much longer?" he said and indicated her stomach with his head.

Jasmine patted it protectively with one hand. She had not yet begun to show, but it had become increasingly obvious to anyone who knew her, the queen of Agrabah was with child. "I can't tell them now. Aladdin didn't even know." And yet somehow it had been alright to tell Mozenrath. She didn't know why, but a few weeks after Aladdin had left to track down a bandit hoard, the young wizard had become something of a confidant. She could tell him things and get an honest, if somewhat brutal, answer. And she was woman enough to recognize that was needed sometimes.

"But it may become fast necessary." Mozenrath sighed. "If he is…isn't coming back for one reason or another, that child will keep the family line firmly on the throne. They may object to you sitting there permanently, but they can not object to you being regent."

"Yes but what if my child is a girl? They won't tolerate it in the least. I'd have to choose a new husband, one who won't care if I'm no longer pure and virginal." She waved her hand at the stupidity of it.

"You have a rich kingdom, solid allies, a fine dowry…not to mention you are still young and pretty. It would be hard not to find a kingdom of some pocket nation who won't care that your baring the previous Sultan's child." Mozenrath closed his eyes and considered. He had become a private, if not recognized vizier to Jasmine and actually found the role comfortable. It wasn't as if Jasmine was her father, some addle patted old man who needed someone to direct his movements. She did however need someone to represent the more ruthless and ambitious among the less loyal of her kingdom. Supposedly, Mozenrath thought, he should be considered one of the good guys now, a protagonist. But his attitudes were still the same, he knew evil intimately, and could recognize the sharp taint of betrayal and treachery in others.

Jasmine shook her head. "Please, lets not speak of this as if we're actually considering it." She felt the odd, painful pressure or worry and loss seize her heart. It was not unfamiliar too her, this longing for something that wasn't there. She had felt it when she saw the body of her mother, made up as if a goddess forced into a mortal body, lying in preparation for burial. It had taken her completely when her father had been placed in the grave alongside his beloved wife. And now…now she could feel that burn returning as if she watched Aladdin disappear. Tears crept from her dark hazel eyes and she started crying.

Mozenrath was surprised to find him wrapping his arms tightly around her body, holding the weeping woman close. She didn't need strict and confining roles of a sultana right now. She needed to be a woman, weeping for a beloved one perhaps lost. She needed to be held and given comfort, and Mozenrath found himself suddenly prepared to take that role. It was easier that way.

"How can you do this?" Jasmine whispered in a frightened little voice. "How can you act like you don't miss him this much?"

"It's not that I don't. I just don't show it, it's not in my nature to let emotion overcome better senses." Mozenrath didn't say that he felt his soul being shredded inside. He didn't say that he wanted to steal the first horse he saw and ride off into the desert looking for Aladdin. He just stayed there, holding Jasmine tightly

"That is such bullshit. I've seen you two in the bedroom together, the way you call out to him, the way you bury yourself against his body. You love him Mozenrath, just as much as I do. You can let it out in front of me, I won't tell." She was not completely surprised to be pushed away, as if he were suddenly uncomfortable with closeness. She looked up at his eyes and saw the harsh, cold glare he could make himself feel. But Jasmine wasn't fooled, there was a shine at the corner of his eyes that meant tears were not far behind. She felt a well of pity rising up in her chest, and didn't think on what she did next.

Mozenrath was shocked to find Jasmine's warm, lush lips press firmly against his own. He was even more astonished to find himself reacting naturally, pulling her close to him. It was strange, kissing a woman, she was all softness and curvature, no hard packed muscle and sinew. There was a desert heat between them. This had nothing to do with a love for one another, they did not feel that was. Nor was it animalistic need. It was hurt that brought this sudden passion on, pain and the need to know someone else felt the same way. As their bodies made way into the small couch in Jasmine's bedroom, they allowed themselves to selfishly forget, just for a few hours, that the man they loved might never return.

Jasmine found her way through Mozenrath's complicated clothing to his pale naked flesh, baring it for her own eyes. He lifted off her coverings, now more modest with her a married queen and just took in the sight of each others bodies, naked and wanting. With sudden ferociousness Mozenrath pulled Jasmine down into a crushing kiss, his lips overcoming her own with restless sensation. She slipped her tongue into his warm mouth accepting what he wanted.

He slipped fingers between her warm hips, fingering the soft folds of her pussy with gentle, careful strokes. He had only had one woman before, a prostitute Destain had brought in to teach him the rudimentary forms of sex magic. But he had watched Aladdin and Jasmine together, he had even helped both before and after, but until now the need for a woman's pleasure had not been needed. He hadn't been interested in Jasmine sexually, (other than her ability to dominate him into arousal). But it didn't really matter. Finesse was not the key right now.

Jasmine whimpered, her eyes closing to show the smoky black kohl eyeliner and soft red plush of her lips. She felt slick moisture run down her entry, preparing herself for the inevitable. Mozenrath groaned as she stroked his hard member up and down, guiding him to the warm sheath for his sword. "Please Mozenrath…" she whispered.

He didn't wait for anything else, sinking his throbbing member into her body, he pumped inside of her, the sultana's arm wrapped tight around his male body, the heavy scent to of her floral perfume invading his nose. She was tight, a warm rippled tunnel for him to be lost in. Jasmine too forgot the man in her arms was not the one she loved, at least not dearly. She bucked against the sorcerers phallus, her body accepting him in for her own pleasure. For a little while, just a little while, Aladdin visited them both. But as the night wore on, and the high of sex and need wore down, the realization would come back to them. He was not there.

Jasmine lay against the smooth male chest and Mozenrath stroked her hair. "We have to find him." She said softly and looked up at his black eyes.

Mozenrath breathed heavily and considered. "Tell the council you will go into mourning for you lost husband, specifically say lost. That will give you at least the official year of pining for Aladdin. Offer rewards, exuberant rewards for any information that may lead to his being found. Respond to every single one of them even if it's an obvious dead end. This will give you some time away from council to consider things…"

"And to be sure who my allies really are. Those who support my searching and those who think it's a waste." Jasmine sat up, fully alert. "And once it becomes obvious that I carry Aladdin's child, there will be nothing they can do to make me marry, I'll have a baby to raise, no time to fulfill duties to a new husband." She nodded. "allright, we'll implement this tomorrow…"

"We?" Mozenrath raised his eyebrow.

"We." Jasmine said firmly. "From this point on you are royal vizier to the throne, my closest advisor. If something goes down, if somebody gets the idea that now is a good time for a coup, I want them to know we have a powerful sorcerer loyal to the throne. And when Aladdin's child is born, I can place you temporarily on the throne, until I'm better to rule again."

Mozenrath chuckled ruefully. "Well, if I'd have known all it took was to sleep with you I'd have conquered Agrabah years ago!" He gulped as a hard elbow slammed into his chest. "Ow!"


End file.
